the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Theobald Greengrass, 8th Earl of Norwich
Theobald Greengrass, 8th Earl of Norwich (1 Apr 1660 - 14 Jan 1743) was an English pure-blood wizard who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. In the muggle world, he was known as the 8th Earl of Norwich. He was the son of Aemilius Greengrass, 5th Earl of Norwich, and Isadora Greengrass (née Nott), Countess of Norwich. He was the husband of Cierce Greengrass (née Longbottom), who he married on 13 July, 1688. He was the father to eleven children. Biography Early life Greengrass was born on 1 April, 1660, in Norwich, Norfolk, England. His father, Aemilius, was 23 and his mother, Isadora, was 21. He grew up on the lavish 17th century Greengrass estate. His father was well-known for interacting with muggles and Greengrass continued this in his later life. He attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1671 to June 1678. He was a student of Slytherin House. He owned a wand made of sycamore and dragon heartstring. Marriage and issue He married Cierce Longbottom, on July 13, 1688, in his hometown. They had eleven children in eleven years. The first two of which, Alexei and Linnea, did not survive to adulthood. His son and heir became Aemilius Greengrass II, 9th Earl of Norwich. * Alexei Greengrass I (18 Apr 1689 - 13 Jul 1700), died young * Linnea Greengrass (4 May 1690 - 25 May 1690), died as an infant * Aemilius Greengrass II, 9th Earl of Norwich (24 Jan 1691 - 1 Jun 1740) * Alexandria Travers, Baroness Yarmouth (née Greengrass) (12 Apr 1692 - 4 May 1755), m. 4th Baron of Yarmouth ** Augusta Travers (13 Jul 1712 - 19 Feb 1801) ** Rev. Roman Travers (19 Jun 1713 - 18 Jan 1767) ** Eudora Travers (2 Dec 1714 - 4 Dec 1789) ** Eulalia Travers (1 Jul 1716 - 30 Jan 1725), died young ** Angelica Travers (13 Nov 1717 - 9 Jun 1800) ** Solomon Travers II, 5th Baron of Yarmouth (2 Jan 1719 - 13 Apr 1802) ** Rosalind "the Blind" Travers (2 Feb 1720 - 5 May 1752) ** Marcello Travers (16 Jul 1721 - 9 Apr 1741) * Isadora Greengrass II (6 Sep 1693 - 1 Jul 1753) * Edwinus Greengrass, 10th Earl of Norwich (14 Apr 1695 - 6 Jan 1751) * Atilius Greengrass (1 Aug 1696 - 17 Jan 1703), died young * Romilda Crabbe (née Greengrass) (7 Feb 1698 - 11 Aug 1716), first wife of Nicolas Crabbe (1698 - 1769) ** Nicholas Crabbe II (18 Jun 1713 - 19 Aug 1773) ** Johanna Crabbe (19 Aug 1714 - 11 Apr 1800) ** Mary Crabbe (20 Sep 1715 - 19 Aug 1743) ** Antony Crabbe (11 Aug 1716 - 9 Jun 1748) * Alexei Greengrass II (16 Jan 1699 - 29 Oct 1767) * Adeliza Greengrass (1 Dec 1699 - 9 Jul 1720) * Cierce Greengrass II (12 Dec 1700 - 18 Jun 1783) Death He died on 14 January, 1743, in Norwich, Norfolk, England, having lived a long life of 82 years. Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:18th century individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1671 Category:Sycamore wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:House of Greengrass Category:Patriarchs Category:Pure-bloods Category:Widowed individuals Category:English individuals Category:1660s births Category:1740s deaths Category:Earls of Norwich Category:House of Nott descendants Category:Died of old age Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Ophelia Brown Category:Ancestors of Lavender Brown Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy